


Doctor Mechanic Prompts

by reysfalcon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/reysfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the short fics I've been writing from prompts sent on Tumblr. I have a lot more on the way. Basically I am DM trash...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing these on Tumblr for a while, and have finally gotten round to putting them all on AO3. If you want to follow me on Tumblr, you can find me at [nightblooded](http://agentcoulsons.co.vu). I'm a bit swamped with prompts right now (20 for various ships), but if you want send me a prompt, [feel free](http://agentcoulsons.co.vu/ask).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. Some are really short, just to warn you.
> 
>  **Prompt** : I work in a drive-thru and didn’t realize the speaker was still on and started singing “I am beautiful in every single way” and you heard and were like “I’m sure you are” and I’m mortified and you’re hot.

Honestly, Raven didn’t hate working at McDonalds as much as she thought she would. She gets to sit for most of the day and chat with people. Not that she particularly likes social interaction, but its better than being out back with the grease and the heaters and the 8 hour shift on your feet.

She heard the familiar beeping and crackle of the next person.

“Hi, I’m Raven, what can I get for you today?”

She was idly twiddling her necklace when she heard the most husky, beautiful voice she had ever heard. She didn’t care what the hell she ordered, but this woman’s voice just took her breath away, and made her shift in her seat slightly.

Swallowing heavily, she took a deep breath and steadied herself

“So that’s one double cheeseburger, regular fries and a banana milkshake?”

“That would be great.”

“Coming right up!”

Raven sighed, running her face through her hair. Why did she have to talk to really attractive sounding women who she just couldn’t actually see?

Humming to the song playing in the background, she made sure to send the order swiftly through.

“Now and then I get insecure. From all the pain, I’m so ashamed. I am beautiful no matter what they say.”

Raven hardly noticed herself singing, the words just sliding out as she swayed in her chair a little. She couldn’t help but have a little sing every now and again.

“I’m sure you are”

Raven felt all the air go out of her lungs. Did she just imagine that? That beautiful voice had just heard her sing?

“Um- what?” She forced out, ignoring the way her voice cracked

A throaty laugh came over the speaker, making Raven’s spine tingle slightly.

“You have a very beautiful voice. And I’m sure you’re beautiful too.”

Was this woman flirting with her? At 11pm on a Monday night?

“Well your voice is hot as fuck.”

Did she honestly just say that, out loud, to the probably married woman who just wanted her burger? The hours must be getting to her. Raven just wanted the ground to swallow her up.

“I left my number with your colleague. Call me sometime,” the mysterious voice said, before she heard the car drive off. That just happened. That actually happened.

Raven grinned, mortification turning into some tiny ounce of hope. Pulling off her headset and awkwardly shifting her leg round on the chair, she basically ran to the door.

“Octavia! Give me that number!”


	2. Vet!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt** : you’re a vet and i’m pleading with you to save my goldfish and you’re the first vet i’ve visited to not ask me if i’m sure i don’t want to go and buy another goldfish for three dollars

“You know this is insane, right?”

Raven looked with pleading eyes towards the vet currently standing before her. She was her last hope, her last chance.

“I know, believe me. Pretty sure the last 3 vets thought I was insane, doc,” Raven muttered, staring at little Pythagoras swimming weakly in his bowl.

“Technically I’m not a doctor,” the vet smiled, looking down at the goldfish.

“If you can fix him, you’re a doctor. Now can you build a brace for him or something,” Raven pleaded, shoving her design towards the vet. Abby Griffin, she read on the label, “Abby?”

The vet looked up at her name, green eyes staring into blue.

“You designed a brace for your fish?”

“Look, if you do this, I’ll take you out to dinner or something. I just need to know that it will work,” Raven shoved the design further into the the vet’s hands.

“If I look it over, you can call it a date.”


	3. Surprising Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> abby surprising raven by turning up unannounced when one of them had to go away for a few days? (or maybe abby visiting raven at school a la college!au and having to hide from clarke but in a humourous way)

“Abby?” Raven breathed out, looking at the brunette standing in her doorway.

“Surprise!” The doctor moved into her arms, dumping her bag and kissed her lightly.

Trying not to get distracted, Raven pulled her away slightly, confusion in her eyes.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were visiting Clarke this weekend?”

They had hoped to meet up this weekend, but Clarke’s recent woe of lovesickness with Lexa had called Abby up for some much needed mother-daughter time. Raven wasn’t expecting to see her til next weekend.

Abby grinned, raising an eyebrow slightly, “I may have told Clarke I had an emergency that I had to deal with back home, so I could come see you.”

Raven smirked, “You left your poor daughter to come have sex with your very hot girlfriend that happens to be a floor up from her?”

The doctor blushed slightly, “I didn’t exactly say sex, but yes, I would like to spend my girlfriend, considering I haven’t seen her in like a month.”

“I have a really shitty double bed we can make use of?” Raven grinned, linking her fingers through her girlfriend’s jean loops.

“Oh really?” the older woman muttered, kissing the mechanic lightly.

The time they’d been apart got the better of them. Raven couldn’t help but kiss her way down Abby’s neck, teeth nipping every now and then.

Abby moaned quietly, biting her lip, “Nothing where anyone can see.”

The mechanic huffed and grinned against her lover’s neck, “Looks like I’ll have to get where no-one can see then.”

Her fingers quickly came to the top of Abby’s blouse, practiced hands steadily unbuttoning, chasing new skin with kisses and nips.

The older woman couldn’t help but push Raven lightly towards the bed, aware of her lover’s brace.

“You’re insufferable,” she mumbled, running her hands through Raven’s hair as she felt the younger woman pull her own to her lap.

“You love it,” Raven breathed before pushing the blouse off her lover.

The student couldn’t quite believe that Abby was there, her weight comfortably resting against her. She couldn’t get enough.

“Raven!” A voice called out from the door, swift knocking following.

The pair froze, Raven carefully moving her hands away from the bra strap she was about to undo. She couldn’t help but smirk slightly at the brunette above her.

The only response she got was mouthed ‘no’.

“Raven, I need to rant to you. I’m opening the door right now.”

Shit. Panic rose up in the mechanic, and she quickly shoved Abby off her. What could should do? Clarke was about to come through that door in a matter of seconds, and she was see her just about to fuck her mom.

“Bathroom!” Raven whispered hastily, pushing a half naked Abby towards the en-suite she’d never been more grateful to have.

The bathroom door had barely closed when blonde hair appeared round the door. Raven coughed slightly and hoped her hair didn’t seem too mused.

“W-what’s up?” Raven croaked out, painfully aware of how turned on she was, and how close Clarke could possibly be to finding out.

Clarke stood awkwardly staring at the blouse on the floor.

“Do you have someone over?”

Raven felt her heart stop and a rushing in her ears. This was most definitely not happening.

“N-no.”

“Raven…”

Fuck. She had to think of something fast.

“Octavia is here, her shower fucked up again so she just popped over here to have one.”

Clarke glared at her, tapping her foot, “Raven, Octavia is away with Lincoln for the weekend. It’s their anniversary tomorrow! Oh. I’m so sorry. You have someone over.”

“Well…”

“It’s 10am Raven! Are you saying they stayed over? For once?”

“Er Clarke. I’m kind of in the middle of things right now,” Raven ran a shaky hand through her hair, “so if you could please leave, that would be great.”

Clarke blushed slightly, taking another look at the shirt currently adoring Raven’s floor. “I am so sorry, I’ll leave you to your… fun.”

The blonde quickly ran out the door, and Raven finally let out the breath she was holding.

“Do you think she’s gone?” the student heard a quiet voice behind a door, amongst a few giggles.

Raven came over and opened the door, thankful of the ensuite bathroom she decided would be easier with her leg.

“She’s gone. Don’t worry. She figured out I had someone over.”

“You know, now she’s gone…” Abby muttered, grinning slyly as she unclasped her bra.

Raven went into shock slightly as she felt blood pump in her ears.

She barely grazed Abby’s skin when she heard running down the corridor and a sudden banging on the door.

“RAVEN! THAT’S MY MUM’S SHIRT. SHE WAS WEARING THAT SHIRT THIS MORNING.”


	4. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Raven keep trying to kiss, and keep getting distracted.

The first time it happened, they’d barely been together for a few weeks. It was new, and exciting, and they honestly couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“What are you doing here?” Abby asked, turning towards her girlfriend. She couldn’t help but blush slightly at the smirk covering the mechanic’s face.

“I heard you needed some pressure regulated…”

Abby grinned, “You know that pick up line won’t work every time right?”

All of a sudden Raven was far closer, their hips brushing together, toolbox forgotten on the side.

“I’ll keep using it as long as it gets you all hot and bothered…”

Abby cursed herself for dating someone with such a big ego. She found it sexy, sure, but sometimes she just wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

Her hands came to rest on her girlfriend’s hips, pulling their hips together more forcefully. She could feel breath ghost over her lips.

“ Doctor Griffin, come in,” the radio crackled behind them. We have an injured guard down in Sector 2.“

They simultaneously groaned, Abby reaching over quickly and confirming the radio.

“I’ll be right there…”

She gave Raven a peck on the cheek and mouthed sorry. Their kiss would have to wait until later.

By the 5th time they’d gotten called away or distracted, they were reaching breaking point. Obviously Arkadia was out to keep them apart.

They hadn’t properly seen each other in a few days, with multiple injuries and electrical failures, and they were getting desperate.

Abby was casually waiting in line for food, fiddling slightly with her braid. It had been a long day, and all she wanted was a warm comfortable bed.

She felt hands settle on her hips, turning her round abruptly. The calloused fingers grazed under her shirt, and she immediately relaxed under the familiar touch.

“I’ve missed you” was all Raven said before she was pulled into a bruising kiss, taking her breath away.

They were basically making out, in the middle of the mess hall, and honestly Abby didn’t give a damn. All she cared about was the warm body against hers.

She heard brief swearing from what sounded like Clarke, but she was too caught up in Raven to really care.


	5. You're Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party in Arkadia, and everyone's invited (canon verse, if possible?)

It was Unity Day, or at least what had come to be Unity Day. It had been a year since Skikru had signed into the coalition and become the thirteenth clan, and Arkadia was thriving.

In celebration, Chancellor Kane had decided to hold a party, inviting grounders and skikru alike. Currently, moonshine was flowing, music blaring, and everyone was in good spirits.

Abby was sitting back, enjoying the laughter and the entertainment. She’d just finished a conversation with Indra about the most recent plans to set up Skikru in Polis, and she couldn’t help but indulge in some of Monty’s famous moonshine.

“Abby!!” she heard a voice call out, as a very inebriated mechanic came stumbling towards her.

“Come dance with me!” Raven shouted out, leaning into the doctor. Abby could smell alcohol clearly on her breath.

Abby giggled. She always laughed at a drunk Raven. She was way more lighthearted and it was good to see her having the fun she deserved.

“You’re drunk,” Abby muttered, handing her a glass of water.

Raven accepted gratefully, sipping lightly as she looked at Abby with slightly hooded eyes.

“And you’re pretty.”

Abby blushed slightly. She was aware of the looks the mechanic occasionally gave her. Nor was she blind. She’d seen the mechanic doing bicep curls every now and again, wearing only a sports bra and shorts.

“You’re definitely very drunk. How much have you had?”

“Not enough to get the courage to kiss you…”

Raven grinned at her, before stumbling away towards Clarke and Octavia.

Abby stood, dumbstruck. She tried not to think about what it would be like to kiss Raven. She tried and miserably failed.


	6. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Clarke, I'm in love with your mom... No, that's so stupid. She won't believe that. Clarke, your mom and I have been having epic sex, and-"

Raven was pacing, well, as much as she could pace with the brace continually squeaking and getting stiff.

Clarke had returned from Polis, and her and Abby had decided that it was finally time to tell her about their relationship. It was generally known round Arkadia that they were dating, it was just an unspoken thing that existed. They took their meals together, and Octavia and Lincoln had all but moved into Raven’s tent. When people couldn’t find Raven in Engineering, they went straight to Abby’s.

“How the hell am I going to say this? Oh yeah me and your mom have been dating for the last 3 months while you’ve been off sleeping with the commander…” Raven mumbled to herself, “That’s way too forward and I can’t make her hate me twice.”

This was literally Raven’s worst nightmare. She wanted to show her relationship with Abby off to the world. She wanted to scream it from the rooftops. And now Clarke had come back, it was like they’d been forced back to where they were when they started. Secret rendezvous and distinctly a lot less touching in public.

“Clarke, I’m in love with your mom… No, that’s so stupid. She won’t believe that. Clarke, your mom and I have been having epic sex, and-”

“Excuse me?” a voice came from behind her.

Raven shot round as quick as she could, turning to face to too familiar blonde hair that made her heart drop to her stomach and her face turn to horror.

“C-Clarke,” she stuttered out, trying to ignore the grimace that Clarke currently had on her face.

“You’re sleeping with my mum?” Clarke shouted, throwing her hands in the air, “I was gone for 3 months and I come back to this?!”

“Clar-”

“When I said I wanted you to keep an eye on my mum, I didn’t mean sleep with her Raven!”

Raven’s heart sunk slightly. Her relationship with Abby was so much more than sex. She felt like home, she felt like a breath of fresh air after a hard day.

“It’s more than that!” Raven pleaded, watching the cogs turn in Clarke’s head.

Huffing slightly, Clarke walked further into Abby’s tent. She was suddenly painfully aware of how much of her stuff was dotted around the place. It was almost like they’d officially moved in with each other.

“Raven, babe, we’ve got a few hours until Clarke comes back, I want you on that bed and naked in under a minute,” a familiar voice said as the tent flap swung open and a haggard doctor walked through.

The voice suddenly faded as Abby came to realise Raven wasn’t alone in their tent.

“Clarke,” Abby breathed out, a blush immediately coming to her face.

“I cannot believe this!” Clarke shouted, glancing between the two of them before storming out the tent.

Raven glanced over to the doctor, painfully aware of the redness in her cheeks.

“That’s definitely one way of telling her…”


	7. Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can you write DM based on that "who on your otp spins in the chair and who glares at the other until they stop" post? i always think of them when i see it.

They found a few of them in Mount Weather, those spinning office chairs that had no use on the Ark.

“You’ve been spinning in that thing for half an hour…” Abby sighed, glaring at the girlfriend. She’d been trying to get back to counting the stores in the medical bay, but Raven was too distracting out the corner of her eye.

“But it’s so much fun! It’s like flying!” Raven squealed once again pushing off with her good leg.

Abby smiled as she looked down at her clipboard. It wasn’t every day that Raven was so happy. These were one of those better days, and sometimes the little things just made Abby’s heart ache with love.

She got into the flow of things when she abruptly saw the mechanic stop. She looked slightly pale.

“You feel sick, don’t you?”

“Shut up, Abs.”


	8. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia gets Lincoln to "teach" Abby to fight.

Raven tried to ignore the taut muscles and the sweat glistening on skin. But her mouth was suddenly dry and the sun was shining and she just couldn’t help but stare.

Octavia thought it was great idea to set up teaching everyone basic hand to hand combat, and that meant literally everyone. Even Raven now knew how to use her leg to her advantage.

“Again,” Abby muttered under her breath, wiping away the sweat on her temples.

“You’ve done enough, Abby kom Skikru,” Lincoln muttered, himself slightly out of breath and sweat running down his torso.

Abby groaned as she grabbed a bottle of water.

Raven unashamedly ran her eyes down Abby’s body as she walked towards her. Working out looked good on the doctor.

“See something you like?” Abby smirked.

Raven’s mouth somehow became dryer, and tried to stop her mouth dropping open. It was suddenly too hot and Abby was too close.

“Fancy getting sweaty another way?” the mechanic muttered, grinning the cocky grin that always got Abby a little hot under the collar.

“I thought you’d never ask,” the older women winked, pulling Raven up and kissing her swiftly.

Raven would definitely thank Octavia later.


	9. Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing under the stars

The spot had become theirs since the fall out Mount Weather. With the coalition stable and Arkadia now thriving, they could actually take time to enjoy themselves and admire the fact they were actually back on Earth.

“Being on the Ark seems like it was yesterday but also years ago,” Raven muttered, before kissing Abby’s temple.

It was a perfectly still day, the height of summer and sky was clear. Stars filled the night sky. They knew them, their deep understanding coming from years of astronomy on the Ark. But now they seem so farther away, like another world.

“It gave us a fresh start,” Abby mumbled, shifting slightly next to Raven.

The mechanic turned her head towards her partner. Today marked their 6 month anniversary, if you didn’t count the 3 months of awkwardly fumbling around each other at the start.

“I love you, you know that?” the mechanic said softly, “More than I love Monty’s moonshine…”

Abby couldn’t help but giggle slightly. So much for the perfect romantic moment.

“You’re such a dork, you know that?” The older woman mumbled, pressing her lips softly to Raven’s.

Raven smiled into the kiss, thankful for the stars and the warm air and the soft lips on hers.


	10. Awkward Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Mechanic- "Octavia" "Yes, Abby?" "Ho would I go about asking Raven out?"

Octavia was casually minding her own business, sharpening her sword, when she felt a presence behind her. Immediately, she stiffened and turned.

“Octavia…” muttered the doctor behind her, her eyes kind but her body language off.

It was odd to see the usually composed woman like this. Maybe something had happened to Clarke.

“Yes, Abby?”

“How would I go about asking Raven out?”

Octavia immediately stalled. A million thoughts ran through her mind, but this was honestly hilarious. Raven had been crushing on the doctor for the last few months, and this was the most golden opportunity.

“Just ask her.”

The older woman stopped fiddling with her braid and stared, “Excuse me?”

Octavia sighed. She was sick of the mechanic and the doctor flirting around each other. Raven would find her after each time she talked to the older woman, and she would moan for ages about how hot she was and how caring she was and maybe she liked her.

“Better yet, find her and please just kiss her or something.”

“Are you serious? Octavia, I really like her. And I don’t want to mess this up. So this is why I’m asking you. You’re her friend, you know her better than anything.”

The warrior stood up, huffing slightly. She couldn’t be dealing with this. She needed to get to Indra.

“Abby. She likes you. She always tells me she wants to fuck your brains out every time she comes back from a medical. Please get this sexual tension out the way. It’s driving me insane.”

Octavia sheathed her sword and walked out her tent, leaving a very shocked and blushing Abby Griffin in her wake.


	11. Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Clarke get arrested! (Doctor Mechanic prompt?)

“It says your contact on your file is Dr Abigail Griffin,” muttered the desk sergeant, “I’ve rung her and she’s on her way to pick you two up, considering you’re way too wasted to even stand up let alone drive home.”

Clarke grinned suddenly at the sergeant while the mechanic next to her turned pale and shook her head slightly.

The sergeant shook her head, musing over the pair.

Clarke pointed to the brunette beside her, “She’s dating my mom. She’s going to be so pissed.”

Watching the officer raise an eyebrow as he struggled to come to terms with what was just said. Giving him a slightly salute, they were marched off to a cell to wait out Abby’s drive.

——

Clarke woke to a raised voice and incessant groaning. Mentions of the word ‘couch’ and please from a delicate mechanic made the blonde smile slightly.

It was great having a mom who was more angry at her girlfriend than at her.


	12. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnant Abby?

“I’m honestly fine.”

Raven couldn’t help but flutter nervously around her wife. It was the day before the baby’s due date and honestly she was slightly terrified. Clarke 2.0, as Raven liked to jokingly refer to their unborn baby. was basically here, and she didn’t feel at all ready to be a mom.

“Raven, sweetie, you’re going to be amazing. You’re already a mom enough to Clarke, Lexa and Octavia. It’ll just be a lot smaller, and will cry just as much.”

The mechanic couldn’t help but grin and press a small kiss to Abby’s forehead. Dropping down to her knees, she kissed her wife’s belly and did what she always did, talk.

“Yo, jelly bean. It’s your mumma here. Just letting you know that we’re really excited for you to arrive in this world, and you’re going to be the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me. Though don’t tell your mom I told you that…”

This was her life. She had a wonderful wife, technically an annoying stepdaughter, and now she was going to have her child. Her pride and joy.


	13. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Mechanic: honeymoon

“You know, we said we wouldn’t just have sex all week,” Abby muttered, rolling over and breathing heavily.

It was day three of their honeymoon and they had yet to really leave their room. Unless you count the balcony, but that was secluded enough that it didn’t stop them having another round.

“But that would be no fun… And you totally weren’t complaining a few minutes ago,” the smug smirk that Abby couldn’t resist settled on the mechanic’s face.

“We said we’d check in and see how Clarke and Lexa are doing.”

“And we can totally do that tomorrow. Right now you’re just looking too beautiful in that sunlight.”

Abby grinned. Finally she could say that she had married Raven Reyes.

“You’re such a smooth talker,” she muttered, before pulling the younger woman towards her and kissing her sweetly.


	14. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven helping Abby unwind after a stressful day

Raven heard the door slam and quickly got up to greet her wife.

“I swear to god, I want to kill Doctor Watkins. He does nothing but doubt and belittle me and my decisions. Fucking sexist pig…”

It wasn’t often Abby swore, but from the tone of her texts throughout the day, she knew it had been a stressful day.

“I got you some wine,” the mechanic said, handing her a rather large glass and taking her bag.

Abby took off her glasses and raised an eyebrow, “What warrants this?”

“Aren’t I allowed to pamper my wife a bit?” Raven asked, leading the doctor into the kitchen.

“Usually it’s when you’re horny and wanting sex, but you are,” Abby muttered fondly, before taking a large sip of her red wine.

Raven laughed and went about getting Abby’s dinner ready, “That’s true, but you’ve had a shitty day, and I just want to make sure my beautiful wife gets treated the way she deserves.”

Abby kissed her lightly, wrapping her arms round her waist.

“I love you, you know that right?”

Raven smiled as she returned the kiss, “You were silly enough to marry me, so I am definitely aware.”


	15. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven catches Abby
> 
> (I am well aware that this could have been seen as sexual prompt. But I was craving chocolate... so this happened...

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” the mechanic muttered to herself, looking at the wrapper on the floor.

They’d stumbled upon another shelter on their most recently trip out to Mount Weather. Amongst the guns and clothes, there was a air-tight, locked box that had sent murmurs and shouts through camp.

“You know we were only meant to have 2 each,” Raven muttered, picking up the offending Bounty wrapper.

Walking to the main section of Abby’s tent, she saw the culprit. Abby was currently lying on her bed, a tin of Celebrations on her stomach, Bounty wrappers covering the bed.

“You’re meant to have TWO,” Raven smirked, watching Abby freeze, the mini chocolate half way to her mouth.

The doctor sat up, pushing the tin behind her and grinning innocently at her girlfriend.

“No-one else liked these coconut ones… So there was loads left over…” Abby quickly said, chocolate still in her hand.

Raven walked over, plucking the chocolate from the older woman’s hand and quickly popped it in her mouth, “It’s good I like them too then.”

Leaning down to kiss her girlfriend, the mechanic moaned slightly at the taste of chocolate.

“You better not have eaten them all.”


	16. Twerking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DM- "I just saw my mom... twerking"

“I just saw my mum… twerking,” Clarke shouted over the loud music.

Octavia turned to look at the offending couple. Abby and Raven were definitely taking advantage of the booze and their relationship being out in the open. The mechanic currently had Abby pushed up against one of the pillars of the watchtower. She couldn’t help but smirk slightly at Clarke’s slightly aghast impression.

“Yeah, some mechanic over in Polis taught Raven. To quote her, apparently ‘it was perfect for Abby, she totally knows how to use her hips.’”

Clarke turned pale, and the warrior was pretty sure it wasn’t due to drinking too much alcohol.

“Me and Lexa aren’t like that at all, they should show some decorum. My mum’s the chancellor…”

Octavia pushed away from the wall, downing her drink and eyeing Lincoln from across the party.

“I won’t tell you what I found them doing in the Command Room then yesterday.”

She heard a faint cry of despair as she walked away from the blonde, her shouts quickly being drowned out by the music.


	17. Spare Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Mechanic: Meeting Abby’s parents
> 
> Apologies for the latest ones being so short guys! I've got loads of prompts sitting unwritten in my inbox, so they're short so I can get through them and actually write them all!

“This was not what I meant when I said we had 20 minutes to kill,” Abby muttered against Raven’s ear as she ran under the mechanic’s tank top.

Raven bit her pulse point lightly, “You’re the one who sent that picture last night.”

Abby laughed, pulling Raven up for a kiss. They should definitely not be doing this in Abby’s living room, 20 minutes before her parents are due to arrive for Sunday lunch.

“You were the one who was working late, and left me all alone.”

Raven moaned and pushed her towards the sofa. Her leg made it slightly awkward, but she managed to softly straddle Abby, knowing part of the doctor couldn’t resist feeling Raven’s weight on her.

Neither of them heard the car pull up outside, nor Clarke’s voice talking to Abby’s mom through the door.

Nor did they hear the cherry pie falling to the floor.

“Mum!” Clarke shouted, hastily pushing herself in front her the startled parents.

Abby froze, pushing Raven hastily off her.

“Mum! Dad!” Abby said, startled.

“Yo Mr & Mrs Griffin,” the mechanic beside her mumbled, waving awkwardly.


	18. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor mechanic prompt - engagement ring shopping. Thanks in advance (even if you don't fill) but if you do 

"How about that one?"

Abby groaned, leaning her head on her partner's shoulder, "I'm not wearing a gigantic emerald the size of bouncy ball, Raven."

They'd decided to pick rings out together, considering Raven had absolutely no taste when it came to rings, and Abby just wanted them to be perfect.

This was their fifth shop of the day and they were starting to falter. Raven's suggestions were getting more ridiculous, and she couldn't help but smile as the mechanic smirked at her.

"Can I help you?" The assistant asked, standing beside them.

Abby pulled Raven away from examining the pocket watches, and grabbed her hand.

"We're looking for engagement rings, something not too big but individual enough."

The woman grinned. Abby couldn't help but get slightly excited. Most other shop clerks had just brushed them off or pointed out the wrong thing.

Leading them over to the main counter, the clerk pulled out a box from under the counter, "We have two that were recently bought in by the son of an elderly couple. They'd been together for the last 50 years, and he wanted his mom's rings to go to someone special.

She opened the box, and Abby couldn't help but gasp. The more feminine one was a brilliant silver, topped with an impressive diamond that was held either side by small sapphires. They were clearly a pair, with the other absent of a big stone, but inlaid with alternating diamonds and sapphires.

"They're perfect," Raven muttered beside her, squeezing her hand lightly.

These were the ones. It must be fate or something.


	19. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall, and one night I heard you crying, and talked to you through the wall" Doctor Mechanic AU

She’d seen the doctor before, only in passing. They’d exchanged a few hello’s, and one desperate plea for milk, but besides that, they lived very separate lives, despite being adjacent to each other. Raven had just got in from a games night over at Octavia’s and wasn’t going to admit that she was slightly tipsy.

The mechanic barely noticed at first, over the soft music playing from her phone and the clanging of pots and pans as she started dinner.

She rarely heard anything from her neighbour, but now she could hear the soft cries. She knew the older woman lived alone, yet it still sounded like she was holding the sobs back. She cursed the shitty walls the apartment complex had clearly scraped on.

Raven couldn’t help but stand stand awkwardly in her living room. If she was right, Abby’s own lounge backed on to hers, their apartments mirror images of each other.

“Fuck,” the brunette mumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. She really didn’t want to intrude. It wasn’t her place, and it was nearing 3am. She had work tomorrow morning. But this was also the woman who always looked slightly too tired. The woman who always had her glasses perched adorably on top of her head. The woman who never hesitated to give her a smile each morning when they happened to both start at the same time.

“A-are you alright?” Raven asked, wary of raising her voice more than usual.

At first, she really didn’t think the doctor had heard her. But a slight shuffle on the other a minute later made her think otherwise. She felt stupid, standing in the middle of her living room, eyes on the blank wall beside her couch, the only sound being her breathing and the soft cries on the other side of the wall.

A faint ‘sorry’ was whispered through wall, the quiet sobs stopped. It was so quiet Raven barely heard it.

Raven tried to ignore the spike in her heart rate when she heard the faint response. Part of her was expecting the doctor to not hear her, or maybe just ignore her. But now she was actually expected to respond.

She probably should have thought this through.

“I just. I just heard you crying and I thought I’d see if you were okay,” Raven muttered, taking a hesitant step towards the wall.

She smiled slightly at the soft chuckle from the other side of the wall, “These bloody walls.”

Raven couldn’t help but picture the doctor. The voice was loud enough that it had to be coming rather close. Maybe she was sitting on the couch? Those cute glasses somewhere. That usually smiling face stained with tears.

“They are rather thin…”

“You don’t have to talk to me, Raven,” the doctor said, “I’ll get through it.”

She tried to ignore the crack in the older woman’s voice. She really did. But Raven’s rashness meant she was striding towards the wall and throwing herself down on the floor. She felt stupid sitting here, in her empty apartment when there was a perfectly good couch right next to her.

For some reason, she just needed to be close.

“Are you okay?”

There was a slight pause, “It’s just not a good day for me…”

The mechanic was pretty certain that Abby was right next to her. The voice was oddly distinct, despite being on each side of a wall.

She grabbed a cushion and a blanket from the couch and prompts got herself settled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Raven muttered.

“5 years ago today, my husband decided to leave me.”

Raven couldn’t help but be surprised. She assumed the doctor was someone who was fully committed to her work: the kind that was committed to her job. From what she’d seen, she wasn’t aware of any family at all.

“And my daughter hasn’t talked to me since then.”

Raven gripped her blanket slightly tighter. She never would have guessed. Abby just seemed so kind but so put together. She’d just thought she’d been one of those career women.

“How old would she be?” the mechanic muttered.

“She would be 23 by now,” a slight sob broke out, “I still get a Christmas and birthday card, but I just know what she’s doing through Facebook. She’s just finished at Yale. Studying Fine Art. She always loved drawing. She got it from her father…”

“She sounds like she’s having a good life,” Raven muttered, shifting to a colder part of the wall.

The doctor, she just realised she didn’t know her name, seemed far more vunerable than Raven ever expected. Before now, she’d just been a constant in her life. Someone who was just always there, in the background. And now she just seemed so much more.

“Oh she is. Just one without her mom in it. Which I’m sure she’s happy about.”

Raven tried to ignore the desperation in the voice. The raw emotion.

“You know, she just got up and left. She was there when J-Jake broke things off. Or at least, I did. I caught him in bed with another woman. But the look in Clarke’s face-”

The tugging at her heart turned to a surge of anger. She honestly wasn’t sure why she was getting so worked up, so emotional, over her neighbour pouring her heart out to her. But she had such kind eyes. And a small part of the mechanic looked forward to that smile each morning.

“She thought it was my fault,” the doctor’s voice strained, a sob threatening to break free, “and I guess part of it was. I didn’t want to admit that my marriage was failing. And we’d just gotten a new ward at the hospital. And Clarke just watched it tumbling down around us-”

“He didn’t deserve you.”

The words were out before Raven could help it. But the anger and emotion within her was building.

“Excuse me?”

“You work in an amazing job. You give your time to people who are hurt, and you fix them, and honestly he should have been utterly head over heels for you. And instead he was an utter idiot.”

The mechanic heard movement, and then silence. Maybe she’d pushed it too far. And maybe the doctor did work a bit too much. She could tell it in her haggard expression each morning and night. But she also saw the air of pride in the woman, not cocky but worthwhile. Someone who devoted their time to the best use possible.

Raven jumped slightly at the knock on the door. She tried to ignore the sweat on her palms and the fact her heart raced a bit. She knew it could be no-one else.

She barely registered her feet moving her towards the door. Nor her hand gripping the doorknob.

She barely opened the door before a warm body was against hers, arms wrapped tight round her shoulders, and the soft scent of strawberries from brunette hair invading her senses.

“Thank you, Raven.”

The voice was deeper than usual, thick from the crying.

“It’s okay-”

Raven suddenly realised that she didn’t know her name. She’d been talking to this woman for what felt like hours, and had lived next to her for months, and she didn’t know her name.

“Abby. My name is Abby.”

Arms tightened round her, and she took a breath in. It was insanely late, but Raven really didn’t care. All that she could think about was this woman shaking slightly in her arms.

_Abby._


	20. Football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor mechanic - "kiss me once if you like it, twice if you mean it"

Admittedly, Raven probably shouldn’t have done it. But her leg could be dammed when there was a football match going on in Arkadia. Apparently it was members of The 100 vs the Ark members, and apparently she qualified for the former.

“Fucking kick it!” she screamed, watching Clarke somehow volley the ball of Kane’s head and towards Octavia’s feet.

It was finally 2-1 up to The 100 and honestly Raven was feeling it. Her brace was squeaking more than it ever had, but right now all she was focused on was the goalposts between her and the stupid gloves on her hands. Part of her was relieved that they put her in goal. Her leg had been better, but she was still wary of it giving way. And goalie meant less running and more standing around.

Her eyes flickered towards the brunette standing off on the sidelines, battered medical bag by her feet and sunglasses shrouding her eyes. Raven’s breath quickened at the sight. Damn Bellamy and his excavation to that abandoned warehouse, full of clothes and accessories that had somehow laid undisturbed.

She was suddenly focused on the game again when Sinclair suddenly got the ball and was rushing it up the wing straight towards her. Harper was attempting to defend, but Raven knew she was out of time.

The ball came at her far faster than she expected. Turns out Sinclair had a killer kick and all of a sudden she was on her back and Octavia and Clarke’s face were swimming in front of her.

“The fuck?”

“The fuck to you to.”

Raven forced herself up at the voice, her vision clouding over and the hazy face of Abby Griffin coming in her view.

“Sorry,” Raven mumbled, trying to ignore the banging in her head. Obviously that ball was harder than expected.

Abby fretted over her, her eyes scanning her hairline and her face dangerously close to hers.

“I’m honestly okay,” Raven muttered, hand coming up to softly take the doctor’s. The mechanic knew that look in Abby’s eye. It was the same one she had after the second surgery on her back.

“You sure?”

“I’m feel all dreamy, doc, but I think that’s just you being here,” Raven couldn’t help but smirk and raise an eyebrow suggestively at her girlfriend.

Abby lent down and kissed her head lightly, just below the sizable bump that was growing on Raven’s hairline.

“Kiss me once if you like it, twice if you mean it.”

Raven suddenly felt Abby’s lips on hers, and despite her slightly headache, she leaned up and grabbed Abby’s white coat, the lapels providing sturdy enough to pull herself up.

“This is not good for your concussion,” Abby muttered, settling her hands on the mechanic’s waist as she settled between her legs.

Raven bit her lip lightly, grinning, “You’ll heal me right up.”

“You know, the game has just started back up.”

The pair jumped apart at Octavia’s voice through the tent, Raven smirking at Abby’s flushed cheeks.

“And you better clean that lipstick off your mouth, Reyes.”


	21. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about, the electricity in Arkadia breaks down in a storm and Abby and Raven get trapped in the kitchen and try to make the best of it

"Are we honestly doing this?"

"Shhhh," Raven whined through the flashlight in her mouth and lockpicks in her hands.

"You know technically, as Chancellor, I should be detaining right now?"

Abby couldn't help but grin at her partner. A mysterious note on her nightstand had lead her here. She thought it might something more serious, the brewings of another coup in Arkadia. But her girlfriend's smirk and a quickly raised eyebrow in the dark quickly removed that worry and instead her heart was pumping slightly harder. That's why she was currently crouched outside the kitchens, in the dark.

"That lacy bra says otherwise, Chancellor."

"Why are we doing this in the dark?" Abby muttered, glancing down the corridor.

The door suddenly clicked. Despite Arkadia doing pretty well, there was still a high level of security within the camp. They could never be too careful. 

But right now, her girlfriend was breaking multiple laws. 

The mechanic flicked the lights on, now that they were out the sight of the main corridor. The old stainless steal countertops were muted with age, but they could hardly be seen with the cream tablecloth. A fresh bunch of the wild flowers just outside of camp sat in the centre, and somehow she'd managed to scavenge two wine glasses from somewhere.

"Raven..."

"I thought we could do something special," her girlfriend muttered, "It's time I treat you to a proper date."

Abby blushed. It wasn't every day Raven was overly romantic. Their relationship was generally kept on the down low around camp. It was known, but they were subtle. The odd kiss when they met up. But this was the first time they'd actually had a proper date in the Ark, outside of spending the night in Abby's rather large bed. The sneaking round made a bit more sense now. There wasn't exactly many places they would have a date around the Ark...

Her eyes couldn't help but scan the rest of the kitchen. What looked like raw steak sat on the counter, along with a few potatoes and an apparently very vintage bottle of wine.

"You really didn't have to do this," Abby muttered, hooking her fingers in Raven's beltloops and tugging her towards her.

"I did, and I thought we could cook-"

The room suddenly went dark. The whine from the generator was silenced and the pair stood perfectly soon. Abby could feel the mechanic's bdoy against her.

"This was not the plan."

Abby could see Raven's crest-fallen face in the shadows. Power cuts were normal. They were better than they were, but Arkadia was still developing, growing, and it was usually Raven's job to go out and fix them.

Kissing her on the cheek lightly, Abby wrapped her arms around her, "Do you need to go fix that?"

"I told Sinclair to not bother me unless he was dying. So you've got me all to yourself tonight."

The doctor wasn't quite sure what she had done to deserve such a wonderful woman. 6 months and Raven still hadn't gotten tired of her, "Our plans are kind of ruined though..."

Raven grinned, "Not quite."

She immediately felt cold with the absence of the mechanic's body. With a slight squeak of her brace, light suddenly illuminated her face, and the sight took her breath away.

The candle light was so subtle but Raven's face practically glowed. 

"I have candles and wine. And pretty sure there's some potato chips somewhere... Monty stored some round here."

"Not exactly the perfect date."

"We can still make something of it, doc."

Abby's breath hitched again. She knew that voice, and that look over the candlelight.


End file.
